Freedom
by StarOfTheSeaa
Summary: Elizabeth is about to leave the black pearl to return to land to wait for Will. When Jack causes her to realize, that maybe Will isn't the best for her after all. Sparrabeth On Hiatus
1. Chapter I

**Hello! I'm Heaven Sparkles. This is my first sparrabeth so please be kind. I just wrote this one day. I like it and would really appreciate your reviews. Its just a oneshot but let me know if I should continue it. Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I don't think you realize what your giving up, love." Capt. Jack Sparrow said, as he took a swig of rum. While standing on his ship leaning against the railing, on the side of the boat. The sun was shinning down on Jack and Elizabeth and the rest of the crew as they sailed towards land. To drop Elizabeth off, to wait for Will to return to her.

"And what am I giving up?" Elizabeth asked with attitude. As she turned to face Jack. Hands on her hips.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth and stepped closer to her, he leaned in towards her until he was barley a lips distance away from her. Then whispered seductively in her ear,

"Freedom."

Elizabeth froze, she felt like a lightning bolt had just passed through her. Jack had just spoke the one thing she wanted most in the world.

Freedom.

Freedom to be what she wanted to be. Not what she was told she had to be. Freedom to be with the man she wanted, not the one who society accepted. She wanted to do what she wanted just because she could. And not have to listen to someone telling her how to act. And Jack was right. If she went back to the land she would have to act the way she was raised to. Not the way she wanted, but if she stayed on the black pearl. She would have freedom. She looked over at Jack and couldn't help but stare at him. He just looked so... real.

Real in the sense that he was exactly where he belonged. Out at the sea, on a boat. She suddenly felt a slight bit jealous. He had found where he belonged and loved every moment. Something everyone looked for but only few truly ever found.  
She was awaken from her thoughts when Jacks eyes locked with hers. She looked down quickly and blushed. After she had cooled down she looked up at Jack again. And just to see where he was going she asked,

"And how is that?" She asked turning to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack smiled again. "Simple. If you leave you would be giving up me. And when you give me up you give up your freedom. And in giving up your freedom you become unhappy. Now if you want to be unhappy leave. But if you stay you'll be with me, and by being with me you'll have freedom. And freedom equals happiness. Savvy?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile slyly.

"So what your saying is that your freedom, and by me being with you I am free?" She asked intrigued, with a small laugh.

"Exactly." Jack said with a proud smile, and a swig of rum.

Elizabeth turned around and let her arms fall down to her side, she looked out at the ocean and became lost in her thoughts. She had to make a decision, live on the land and wait ten years for one day. Or stay with Jack and have freedom. She loved Will. But ten years was a long time and she could always return to the shore in ten years. And freedom has always been the one thing she wanted the most. But Will might feel betrayed that instead of living on land waiting for him she spent their ten years apart with Jack sailing the sea. How could she possibly choose between love and freedom? Why couldn't she just have both?!

Elizabeth hung her head and let out a frustrated sigh. When she turned to look at Jack she was surprised to see he wasn't there. She looked around for him, and when she finally spotted him, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see him standing behind the wheel of the black pearl looking out over the boat with pure happiness. She smiled, and knew at that moment there was no way she could leave. Not for good at least. She walked up to Jack and stood beside him,turning and looking out over the boat. She too, like Jack, belonged here on this boat as a pirate.

"So what say you, deary?" Jack asked knowing she knew what he was getting at. Still looking out over the boat.

"I've decided..." She took a deep breath inhaling the smell of salty sea water. She smiled.

"I'm staying." She said firmly, but happily.

Jack smiled and looked at her.

"Course you are!"

Elizabeth smiled too. Course she was staying she loved the sea, she loved pirating, she loved the freedom, and she without a doubt loved Jack. She just didn't know it yet.

On this boat out at sea with Jack was where she belonged. Like a puzzle both their destinies fit together perfectly. Like they where made for each other. They where a perfect match. Though it would take some time for them to see it. But eventually it would be clear. Like the crystal blue water they sailed on. Growing, bonding, loving.


	2. Chapter II

**Hello again, I decided to write a second chapter and continue the story. I've had an insperation and I like the direction this story is going in and I hope you do too. Anyways I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so this one is for both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean. Or anything in it. But I do own a pirates hat! So ha!**

**Ship: Starts out Will annd Elizabeth ( :( ) Eww! But gradually turns Sparrabeth 3 :) Yay!! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth was awoken from her sleep by the sound of something crashing on the roof above her head. She sat up quickly and jumped out of her bed, and ran to the stairs. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, and emerged on the deck of the black pearl. She looked around for the sorce of the sound, but found nothing. No sign of anyone or anything. She sighed in relef and streched and yawned. Inhailing the smell of salt water with happiness. She was about to turn around and walk back down the stairs and return to her bed, when she noticed Jack leaning against the railing. Near the stearing wheel, staring out at sea. She wasn't sure if she should approch him or leave him to his thoughts. With a slight bit of hesitation she quietly walked up beside him. She looked out at the water with admiriration, the water was so calm, and you could see the stars and moon reflected on the ocean surface. Like a beautiful glass mirror.

"What brings you to the deck of the Black Pearl at this time, love?" Captin Jack Sparrow asked. Only taking his eyes off the sea for a short time to look at Elizabeth with a slight bit of confusion.

"I heard something fall, and came to see what it was." Elizabeth answered truthfully, with a glance at she meet his eyes her heart speed up, and she looked down when she felt her face heat up. Once again.

Jack turned his attention back to the beautiful sea before him. But not without a smerk on his face for the way Elizabeth had acted when their eyes had meet. He heard Elizabeth take a deep breath, then, out of the cornor of his eye, saw her look out at the sea again, like him. They feel into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Completly consumed.

Then suddenly Jack spoke, startelling Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"So deary, would I be correct in thinking you've realised Will Turner is not the one for you? Although you two are one. That is to say... Married." He turned his head to focuss his attention on Elizabeth. He waited pationatly for an answer. Admirring how wonderfully beautiful she looked under the glow of the moon and stars. He caught himself admirring her and shook his head, to clear it. He looked down at his reflection in the clear water. It was small but seeable. He stared at his reflection for abit until Elizabeth finnally spoke.

"Well.... No. I do still love Will and want to be with him. Its just the thought of ten years alone on land..... Well..... Scares me. This is where I belong. Out at sea. With you."

Jack smirked, and Elizabeth realised what she had said. She blushed beet red.

"I mean, with you on your boat! Not with you! But on your boat along side you! As nothing more then a fellow pirate!" She almost yelled, in her hast to correct herself. All the while growing redder and redder.

Jack just continued to smile.

"Whatever you say, love." He flashed her one of his signature smiles and a wink, before turning and walking back to his Captin quarters. Singing a familure toon.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!"

Elizabeth watched him leave. Then turned back to face the ocean.

"Why did I say that?!" She whispered quietly into the cool refreshing night air.

"I love Will! Not Jack! I could never love Jack, we're too different. Besides I'm married to Wil. It was just a mistake, I only ment; I belong on this boat with him as a fellow pirate." She asured herself quietly.

"Will is the only person I will ever love!"

And with that she turned on her heal and walked back down to her bed. With a confused concince, though her face showed determination.


	3. Chapter II And A Half

**Hey I decided I want to write what happened last chapter in Jacks P.O.V. (Point Of Veiw). You can bypass this chapter if you like but it holds some important information, about Jacks feelings towards Elizabeth. So you've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: No animals where hurt in the making of this story, all rights reserved to the company of Walt Disney. I think that covers it. **

**Shipp: If you don't already know Will Elizabeth, then Sparrabeth. **

**

* * *

**Jack tossed in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. But nothing worked, and know matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind to stop buzzing with thoughts. Thoughts about the black pearl, the sea, where to pirate next, and as much as he hated, Elizabeth. Finally surrendering in defeat he lay still on his back staring at the charcoal black ceiling above him. He starred at it, just thinking, allowing his mind to drift from thought to thought and back again. After a little while he sat up and stretched. He yawned then stood up, walking towards the door leading out to the deck of the black pearl he grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulders and slid his arms through the holes. Then he opened the door and was greeted by a cool,refreshing, gust of salty sea air. He inhaled it and felt his mind relax as well as his body. He walked out and over to the edge of the black pearl to look out over the calm sea. It was like there was no end to the water and the ski and they just simply meet and became one. The horizon was unrecognizable, and Jack felt himself relaxing to the point of tiredness. With one last deep breath he turned around and was walking back to his Captain Quarters when he saw a cannon ball. Just sitting on the ground, motionless, like the sea and boat beneath it. Jack looked around, then walked up to it. Just starring at it.

_'How odd.'_ Jack thought to himself, coxing his head to the left. As he starred in wonder at it. As he starred at it he began to think about why he was even looking at it.

_'Why am I so interested by this? It's just a cannon ball. I see them everyday. But there's something about this one in particular. Nah! I'm just really tired that's all.' _Jack shrugged and was in the process of turning around when an idea struck him. He turned around to face the cannon ball again, he bent down and picked it up. But what he hadn't noticed was that it was covered in grease from the cannon next to it, which had recently been oiled. In the hinges, but the cannon had been over greased and the grease had dripped down to cover the cannon ball and the floor around it.

Jack had the cannon ball lifted to waist height when his fingures lost their grip, and the cannon ball plummeted to the ground. Jack went to grab it but it was too late, he straightened up and quickly walked over to the stairs leading up to the steering wheel, he walked up them quickly but quietly and just before Elizabeth emerged from her stairs he leaned up against the railing and put a look on his face to make it look like he was thinking about something. He just starred out at the water, waiting for her to see him and join him. He knew he would. And it didn't take long for his prediction to occur.

He heard her walking up the stairs and felt her presence as she took her place beside him, also looking out at the seamless horizon.

And even though he already knew the answer he asked Elizabeth, adding confusion in his voice. "What brings you to the deck of the Black Pearl at this time, love?" He looked at her for a second then returned his attion to the sea not wanting her to catch him starring at her.

"I heard something fall, and came to see what it was." Elizabeth answered, sleepily. Jack turned to look at her and she followed suit. Jack noticed that when there eyes meet Elizabeth became flustered, and looked down he could see some red on her face. He smirked to himself and turned back to the sea. Jack heard Elizabeth take a deep breath, then saw out of the corner of his eye, her turning and looking out at the sea as well. Jack let her fall into her own thoughts until something popped into his own mind.

"So deary, would I be correct in thinking you've realized Will Turner is not the one for you? Although you two are one. That is to say... Married." He asked her slyly. Then turned his head to look at her once more. He waited for an answer. He watched her as she thought over her answer and couldn't help but admirer how beautiful she looked under the glow of the moon and stars. When he came back to his scenes he shook his head to clear it and turned his head back to his true love, the sea. He focused on it with all he had, looking at his small reflection, and tried his best not to think about Elizabeth and all her wonderful qualities. Finally Elizabeth answered is question,

"Well.... No. I do still love Will and want to be with him. Its just the thought of ten years alone on land..... Well..... Scares me. This is where I belong. Out at sea. With you." Sounding unconfident.

Jack smirked as he continued to watch the sea. And as he did Elizabeth spook up again. This time sounding more flustered. She was almost yelling as she tried to fix her mistake.

"I mean, with you on your boat! Not with you! But on your boat along side you! As nothing more then a fellow pirate!" He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was steadily growing brighter and brighter red. She was beginning to resemble a beet.

Jack just continued to smirk.

"Whatever you say, love." He flashed her one of his signature smiles and a wink. Then turned and walked back to his Captain Quarters. Singing an all too familiar tone.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!" He walked into his room, and closed the door behind himself. He took his coat off and hung it on a near by chair. He was suddenly in a much better mood. He continued to hum and walked up to his bed falling onto it. He pulled the covers over his body and almost instantly feel asleep, the smirk never leaving his lips.

Maybe he wouldn't have to work all that hard for Elizabeth after all. He had always loved her, he had just always denied it. Never wanting to face the truth. For she loved another man, and he didn't want to get a reputation as; Captain Jack Sparrow the Pirate with the Broken Heart. Way too wimpy, but at this rate they would be one in no time. And Will Turner would be the one with the wimpy reputation. It seemed fitting.

After all Captain Jack Sparrow _is_ the best pirate ever to live. At least.. in Jack's world he was.


	4. Chapter III

**Hello and welcome back! I forgot to thank everyone last chapter so this is for all chapters up to this! Thank you so much for reading,favoriting, and alerting! Its people like you that I write for and love! :D I've realised how short my chapters are so I'm going to start to write them longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Oh and just so you know this is set lets say at the end of At Worlds End but Will and Elizabeth never did the dirty deed. And She doesn't have his heart its barried somewhere safe. Also Elizabeth has never drinken before. Anyways on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean. But I'll be sure to let you know when I finally earn enough money to buy it! ;)**

**Shipp: Will and Elizabeth. But it will soon be sparrabeth. :D **

**

* * *

**

Jack watched the horizon as he steered toward it. Watching it with a content smile. What more could you want in life? He has everything he has ever wanted. Freedom,the ocean,the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth. Though he had yet to truly realize he wanted her.

Jack took out his compass and opened it, wondering where it would point. When it pointed directly in front of him he looked up, only to see Elizabeth walking towards him from the bow of the Black Pearl. He couldn't help but watch her as she called to the other pirates shouting orders. Jack took this as a opportunity to join her and be in her presence. Even though he told his self it was just because she was taking his duty as captain. He closed his compass and returned it to his side, and turned to Mr. Gibbs who was washing the floor a little to the right of Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

"Aye cap'ain?" Mr. Gibbs stopped his mopping and looked up.

"Take the wheel." Jack told him as he let go of the wheel. Mr. Gibbs walked over and took hold of the wheel, with a smile.

"Whats our heading, cap'ain?"

"Anywhere a pirates not welcome." Jack answered simply.

"Aye, cap'in!" Mr. Gibbs smiled and turned the wheel to the port, as a big gust of wind blew the boat onwards.

Jack walked down the stairs from the wheel and towards Elizabeth who was still yelling orders to the ship mates while she watched them with a stern look.

"That's _my_ job ." Jack said from behind Elizabeth, with a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth turned around to look at Jack, and flushed a little.

"Well, I just thought you where busy. So I stepped up and did it for you." Elizabeth said a bit awkwardly. She was still embarrassed about what had happened last night. With her slip of tongue.

"Who am I?" Jack asked taking Elizabeth back a bit. She didn't expect him to ask her that.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth answered automatically.

"Right! And in me being Captain Jack Sparrow, that is... the worlds best pirate. I can handle more then most. So rest assured, love." He said matter-of-factually, with a smile.

"Oh of course! I'm so sorry for trying to help!" Elizabeth snapped. Then turned on her heel and walked away from Jack in a huff. Jack watched her go. Confused by what had just happened. He then turned and walked into his captain quarters to find rum. It had been nearly half an hour since his last drink.

As Jack searched his quarters for rum. Mr. Gibbs directed the boat at a harbor with a town connected to it. As Mr. Gibbs shouted orders to the crew to drop anchor and such, Jack appeared from his quarters no rum in his hand. He had been unsuccessful. He walked up the stairs and stood next to Mr. Gibbs as the anchor was dropped and the sails where brought down.

"Ah perfect. We need to restock on rum anyways." Jack said as he looked over the boat subconsciously searching for Elizabeth. When he found her he felt something pulling him towards her, but instead he turned to look at the sky. The sun was about to set so it was the perfect time to go into town. He walked back down the stairs to the main deck and walked over to where a dingy was being released, he waited until it was ready to be mounted then climbed down into it. Being the captain he had rights to be first. Next was Mr. Gibbs then to Jacks slight surprise, Elizabeth. He got up and helped her into the boat though she glared at him. He sat down again at the bow of the small boat and looked at her with a smirk.

"What?" She asked sounding annoyed and amused all at once.

"Your a pirate." He said simply smiling. She looked at him with a confused face. But before she could speak again the last of the crew was climbing into the boat and obscuring her view of Jack. Since he was at the bow and she was at the stern. When everyone was seated and she could see him again, he had his back to her and was watching the sea. She starred at the back of his head and sighed. Jack could be so confusing.

They then set off for the small boat ride to land, leaving a few of the crew members on board to "mind the boat". They where on the shore by the time the sun had set. They walked up the land towards the small town. Jack at the front, Mr. Gibbs to his left, and Elizabeth to his right. As they walked through the town people watched them, all starring and a few of the more sluttier woman giggled and watched as Jack walked by. For some reason this really made Elizabeth angry, she didn't know why. All she knew was that she wanted to punch them and hard. She glared at them and continued to walk along side Jack. Although she did take a few steps closer to him, not because she was scared but to make the girls think she was with him. She didn't really realize she had done so, until she heard some of her fellow crew members behind her snicker. She turned around and looked at them, and when she saw a few of their eyes glance between her and Jack in the candle lights they had in their hands she turned to see what they where giggling about. When she turned to look at Jack she noticed how close they where. They where only about an inch apart. Her eyes widened and she quickly took two large steps away from him. Jack noticed this and smirked.

"Do I reek of bad smells?" He asked her sounding completely confused.

"No, well... Its just... I didn't mean to stand so close to you.... Not that I didn't want to.... I mean I didn't.... But you don't stink... I mean you smell fine.. Good even.... Not that I was smelling you... I mean... "Elizabeth stumbled over her words and when she couldn't think of any other way to embarrass herself she just sighed. Jack couldn't keep the smirk off his face as she stumbled, again, to cover up something she had said to Jack.

"Here Ca'pin!" Mr. Gibbs said, from Jacks left. Taking the attention off Elizabeth.

Jack looked up at the sign above the door that read 'Davy Jones Locker'. He then looked through the doorway and you could see and hear the noise from inside. "Perfect." He declared.

The crew followed Jack into the bar. As they entered they where greeted by loud noise and the sound of a glass bottle breaking.

"Just like Tortuga, Cap'in." Mr. Gibbs said.

Jack smirked in response. He walked over to the bar and returned to the table with an arm full of rum.

"How did you pay for all this?" Elizabeth asked looking over all the rum bottles as they where passed around to each member.

"Pay?" Jack asked, as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yes, pay." Elizabeth answered sharply as she accepted a bottle of rum.

"Am I, or am I not a pirate?" Jack asked her taking a large drink from his rum.

Elizabeth watched him. "So you stole them?"

"Stole is a harsh word I prefer to think of it as... Borrowing without permission, and never returning the item." He said with another swig.

Elizabeth sighed again. What has she gotten herself into? She opened her rum bottle and took a large sip. She felt the rum going down her throat, in a burning sensation. She slammed the bottle to the table as she squinted her eyes and bowed her head in pain forcing the rum down her throat.

"Looks like Lizzy isn't use to the wonderful sensation that is rum." Jack spoke up as Elizabeth lifted her head and blinked her eyes clear.

"I don't think you can handle this, love." Jack said reaching across the table to take the rum bottle from Elizabeth. But when he almost had it in his hands Elizabeth yanked it out of his grasp.

"I can handle it. The first sip is always the hardest. I don't drink it like water like some of us." She looked around the table making eye contact with everyone. Stopping on Jack she held his gaze. Daring him to challenge her. Instead he put up his hands in defeat and sat back in his seat putting his feet up on the table. Taking yet another large swig of rum.

Elizabeth followed suit she through her head back and took a large gulp of rum. Wanting to show Jack and everyone else she wasn't some dainty little woman. As she closed her eyes in pain she forced it down her throat again this time drinking almost half the bottle. When she slammed the glass on the table again and rose her head, she felt the world spinning around her. She looked up to see the shocked faces of her fellow crew members. When she caught a look at Jack he was smirking. She was confused by Jacks response. But instead of pondering it she stood up and chugged the rest of the bottle. No one could call her a weak little woman now! She was a pirate! When she finished her bottle she through the glass to the ground and smiled.

"Why as a matter of fact, Jack. I do think I can handle the 'wonderful sensation that is rum'. " Amazingly Elizabeth was able to make it through the whole sentence with no mess ups. Jack smirked and all her friends and crew mates clapped and cheered. Elizabeth walked over to the bar and within a few minutes returned with another bottle of rum. Jack looked at her questionably.

"I let my hips do the talking." Elizabeth answered seductively. She swayed her hips from side to side to demonstrate how she got the rum for free. Jack watched impressed. Who knew she would come as far as she did. Just a year ago she was a high class society girl, living the fancy life. Now she was standing in the middle of a bar swaying her hips and drinking rum. Getting more and more drunk. What a difference a year makes.

As the crew cheered her on she got more and more slutty. Enjoying the attention, when a man walked up to her and began putting moves on her. Jack felt instantly mad. He watched the man allowing Elizabeth to handle it. When it got too much for Elizabeth to handle in her drunken state and she was being lead to the stairs to his room, no doubt, Jack stood up abruptly and walked up to the man and pulled out his sword. He put it to the mans throat and in a deadly voice said,

"Step away from her."

The man turned around gently minding the sword touching his throat, to look at Jack.

"And why would I do a thing like that? I was merely going to show this lovely lady, a good night." He said as he stumbled slightly in his drunken state.

"'Cause if you don't I will be forced to fight you. And if I do fight you, you will lose. So you best be getting your hands off her." Jack maintained his deadly tone. Elizabeth looked between the two men. In curiosity.

"Fine." The man said putting his hands in the air in surrender. "Take her. There are lots of better girls here anyways." With that the man turned and walked away in a stubbly fashion. Jack glared at his retreating form, as he returned his sword to it case.

"Oh, my hero." Elizabeth said in a girlie voice. Batting her eyes at Jack as she stumbled towards him, falling into his arms. She looked up at Jack in a dreamy way, still batting her eye lashes. Jack looked down at her.

"Come on Lizzy. Your going to need a bed." He grabbed her small wrist in his hand and gently pulled her along beside him. One hand on her wrist the other around her waist. To help her stay up right as she stumbled along beside Jack. It took much longer to get up the stairs then normal with a drunk Elizabeth. They finally found a room to the back of the hotel out of the way of the loud noise and commotion. Jack closed the door behind himself and Elizabeth and turned around to find Elizabeth jumping into him. He stumbled back so his back was against the door, not being prepared for the force at which Elizabeth flung herself at him.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and ran her fingers through Jacks dreadlocks. Playing with the bead in his hair and each individual lock of hair.

"Thank you so much, Captain." Elizabeth whispered in Jacks ears as seductively as she could. Only stumbling over a few words. "Your my hero."

Jack was in shock at the way she was behaving. He didn't know what to do. On one side all he wanted to do was rip all her clothes off and have her all to his self. But on the other side he didn't want to take advantage of her when she was drunk. If she was any other girl he would be having her in a heart beat. But because he knew her and all they had been through together. He knew he couldn't do this to her.

He was just contemplating how best to go about this when he felt her leg go up his side, and wrap around his thigh. Interlocking them. He looked at Elizabeth as she giggled.

"Your going to be my first, Jack." She seductively whispered. And Jack's eyes grew wide. Elizabeth closed her eyes and, leaned in and enclosed the space between their faces and kissed him with the most passion she could give. Jack felt electricity run through him. As did Elizabeth. This kiss was the reason they both lived it was like they where each others power source. Elizabeth held Jack tighter, trying to pull him as close as she could. Finally giving in to the passion and heat Jack closed his eyes and kissed her back with as much as he could give, slipping his arms around her waist and holding her tight, and close. He never wanted to stop. They both continued to feel the electricity run through their very cores. Finally they had to stop for air, and when they looked at each other reality snapped back in, for Jack at least. Elizabeth began to undue Jacks shirt and pants when Jack gently grabbed her small wrists and pushed them back from him. He Pushed her leg down from his thigh with one hand while the other held both her wrists. He looked at her sternly and turned her around. He let go of her wrists and put his hands on her small shoulders.

He lead her over to the bed and just as he was about to say lie down she spun around and wrapped her arms around him. She inhailed his smell, he smelled of gun powder, rum, and salt. She felt relaxed and calm in his arms as she deeply inhailed his sent. She closed her eyes as she continued to breath deeply. She felt a wave of sleep crash over her, she gave in and she rested her head against Jacks chest feeling relaxed and comfortable. Jack felt her body relaxe and looked down to find her eyes closed. He gentally lowered her into her bed and pulled the coveres over her. But as he did he noticed how dirty and light they where. So he took his coat off and gentally placed it over her sweet slumbering form. Then very lightly pulled the coveres over his coat and her, she snuggled her head into her pillow and broght his coat up to her noise to continue inhailing his sent. For it allowed her to relaxe and sleep with ease. Giving her the best of dreams, centered around her and Jack and their love for eachother.


	5. Chapter IIII

**Welcome back to those of you who are reading my story. I've had exam reveiw to do and I haven't had a good chance to work on my story, so I'd like to appoligize to those of you who've been waiting. And THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! :D But I also want to appoligize in advance for the wait your about to endour, I've had no insperation for how I'm going to continue the story so I may not update for a while. But it is summer so I'll have time to write more often, Yay!!! :D Anyways enough with my ramblings on with the story! Enjoy!**

Elizabeth awoke feeling groggy and ill. She turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling for a few minutes. It took her a while to clue in that she was not looking at her normal ceiling but a different, unfamiliar one. She looked around the room, she felt lost, she had no idea where she was or how she got there. She thought back to the night before to see if she could remember how she got in this bed. As she thought she noticed something black near her head, she turned to look at it and was surprised to see it was a leather of some sort. She pulled it out from under her, and examined it. After she looked it over twice she realized, it was Jack's coat. She turned her head to look around the room and was surprised to see Jack sleeping with his head on his chest, in a chair by the window. She tried to sit up but as she did her head began to pound. It pounded like she was being hit over the head with a hammer repeatably. She smacked her hand to her head and cried out in pain. She tried to keep it in but it was too late. Jack awoke with a start and looked at Elizabeth. When he saw her sitting half up with her hand on her head, and a pained look on her face he got out of his chair and walked to her side. She had her eyes closed in pain, and was willing herself not to cry.

Jack gently put his hands on her shoulders and help her softly lie down. After she was laying on her back again, Jack took the pillow he was using on the chair and used it to prop her up so she wasn't lying down completely. Elizabeth smiled at Jack appreciatively.

"Thank you Jack."Elizabeth wasn't sure why Jack was being so kind. She didn't know how to act, he was being so different from his normal self.

"No need to thank me, love. I've been where you are many times." He smiled showing his gold plated teeth. Elizabeth laughed lightly but stopped quickly for it made her head ach even more.  
"Careful." Jack warned with a pained look, as he saw Elizabeth wince in pain.

Elizabeth massaged her temples, to calm down the throbbing inside her head. After her head wasn't throbbing too much she stopped and leaned back into her pillow. She looked at Jack who was sitting back in his chair looking out the window.

"So," Elizabeth spook up bringing Jack's attention back to her. "What happened last night?"

"Do you want the full story? Or just the brief representation?" Jack asked like his normal self, as he looked back out the window not even focusing on Elizabeth.

"Full story." Elizabeth responded making herself comfy.

"What d'you remember exactly?" Jack asked, needing to know where to start.

"I remember coming here, and you stealing us rum.... Then I drank the whole bottle....." Elizabeth stopped to think back on the previous night.

As she was thinking Jack pulled out his compass and began to play around with it. Interested to see where it would point he opened it and waited for the needle to stop spinning. When it did it pointed to the left of him, he followed the direction the needle was pointing at with his eyes. He winced and closed his eyes in frustration. Jack was interrupted by Elizabeth speaking up once more. Jack quickly closed his compass and tied it back to his waste. Focusing on Elizabeth as she finished speaking.

"Its pretty fuzzy after that point." Elizabeth finished speaking with a small smile to Jack.

Jack thought back to the night before to recall the events that lead to Elizabeth becoming overly drunk. He looked at the ceiling and frowned as he tried his best to remember everything. After a minute or two he snapped his fingers and sat forward in his seat.

"Ah yes." He said smirking as the events came flooding back into his memory.

"As you said you drank a whole bottle of rum in three sips. And I don't doubt that was your first time drinking, so of course it all went straight to your head. You'd become drunk pretty well immediately." Jack said as if it was the most obvious, well known fact in the world. Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jack as he pointed out her stupid moment.

"After that you set out to get another bottle of rum, not regarding the full rum bottles sitting on the table in front of you." Jack smirked at Elizabeth as she continued to get angrier and anger.

"Once you returned from.... Shall we say.... Enticing, the bar tender. You returned with a full bottle. I think I would be correct in saying you where proud of yourself for winning a free drink, and you wanted to..." Jack stopped for a second to think of the right word, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling again.

"Demonstrate," Jack said carefully. "Your skills for us." Jack stopped when Elizabeth's jaw dropped and he smirked at her shocked expression.

"What do you mean I demonstrated my skills for you?" She asked sounding terrified. Jack continued to smirk and sat back in his seat, relaxed.

"As you said last night 'You let your hips do the talking.'" Jack answered easily, happy to recall the memory.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped again and when she noticed Jacks attention waver she shrieked.

"Jack!"

Jack snapped back with a tad bit of disappointment.

"Love, your the one who preformed for us. I'm simply using my right to reminisce what I may." He continued to sit back and reminisce, much to Elizabeth's disapproval.

"Jack if you know whats best for you, you will continue now." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, sounding venomous.

Jack smirked at Elizabeth's anger and continued the tail,

"As you continued to preform for us, a male approached you. I let you employ the situation. But seeing as you where drunk out of your mind you couldn't handle it for too long. So being the gentle man I am, I stepped into the predicament and stopped the man from leading you to his room, and taking advantage of you."

Elizabeth looked at Jack her expression softened as she recalled what she had said to Jack not but a year ago. She had said to him standing on the deck of the black pearl, as they sailed forward searching for Will and Davy Jone's chest which held his heart, that he was a good man. And one day he would have a chance to show the world. This may not have been a major event but it was enough for Elizabeth. He had saved her from losing something important to her. He was a good man although he rarely showed it. She smiled to herself and smiled lightly. Jack continued,

"After that I knew it was time for you to get some rest. So I accompanied you to your room and helped you settle in for the night." Now Jack stopped not for Elizabeth but for himself for he wasn't sure if he should tell her the events that followed them being alone in this very room. He hadn't told her about how she acted after he frightened the drunk away so why tell her of this? She would only get embarrassed. This lead Jack to another thought. Why did he even care how she felt? He's a pirate and he lived by the motto; Take what you can, give nothing back!

Jack was about to tell Elizabeth what happened in her room, when he looked up to see her starring at her hands. She looked angry and disgusted. The smirk on Jack's face was replaced by a frown, as he looked at her with concern.

"Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

"I can't believe I did that!" She sounded completely appalled with herself.

Jack just waited for her to continue.

"I always told myself I would never drink such a repulsive drink. I don't even know what caused me to do it! All I remember thinking was that I wanted to prove I wasn't weak!" Jack could hear in her voice that she was close to tears.

"To who?" Jack asked Elizabeth gently. Elizabeth looked up from her hands to Jack.

"What?" She asked, not following.

"Who'd you want to prove yourself to?" Jack asked her softly. Elizabeth just continued to stare at Jack thinking, Jack waited patiently for Elizabeth to come to a answer.

"I wanted to prove I wasn't weak to..... Myself." She said more to herself then Jack. Jack sat back in his seat and watched the world outside the window. Elizabeth's face showed realization.

"I thought the only way to prove I could be a true pirate was to drink rum like all pirates. To show I can handle it." Elizabeth worked it out quietly. A pained expression crossed Jack's face, he sat up again and with a serious tone he asked Elizabeth,

"Is that really what you think being a pirate is about?" He sounded annoyed though he tried to hide it.

"Well.... Yes. You always hear about them drinking rum and being thieves in stories." Elizabeth answered quietly, she felt embarrassed of what she thought a true pirate was.

"You can't believe everything you hear in stories, love." Jack said irritably.

"Well what does make you a pirate?" Elizabeth asked intriged as she tried to bit back the anger she felt.

"That's something you have to learn for yourself." Jack got to his feet. "Be at the docks by sun down. We'll make leave then."

With that Jack left, leaving Elizabeth to her own confused thoughts. She didn't mean to offend him the way she did.

As she continued to think her eye lids became more and more heavy, she let them close and was soon enough asleep dreaming of Jack and the two of them together. She dreamed they where married and sailed around the world together pirating, both deeply in love.

As she slept Elizabeth had a smile on her face, unbeknownst to her. It was a dream she would come to see repeated many times in her life time. But one that could never come true. Or could it?

-------------

Elizabeth woke to the glare of the sun in her eyes. She rubbed her face, yawned, and sat up stretching. As she finished stretching she realized her head ach was gone. She pushed the thine covers off her and got to her feet stretched again. She pulled on her boots sitting by her bed and looked around the room for anything else she may own. She noticed Jack's coat lying at the end of her bed. After hearing all that had happened the night before she forgot to ask how Jack's coat came to be in her bed. She made a mental note to ask Jack about it later. She finished pulling her boots and slipped her coat over her small arms and shoulders. With Jack's coat in her arms she walked out of her room and down to the docks to Jack. As she walked up to the docks she noticed the crew was no where to be found, Jack was the only one around. She walked up to Jack and held out his jacket.

"You forgot this." She said kindly, as he took it and put it on.

He smiled at her to show his appreciation.

"Your chariot awaits you, my lady." Jack said as he took off his hat and made a sweeping bow to her. Elizabeth smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh Jack. Your such a gentle man." She laughed, and Jack straightened up and returned his hat to his head. He smiled. Elizabeth carefully stepped down off the dock and into the small dingy waiting in the water to take them to the black pearl. Jack held out his hand to help Elizabeth safely into the dingy. Elizabeth took his hand gratefully and sat at the bow of the boat. Jack stepped in after Elizabeth and sat down at the stern, he grabbed a paddle that was at their feet untied the boat from the dock and began to row to the black pearl. Half way there Elizabeth noticed that Jack was getting tired and helped him out by finding a second paddle and rowing off the opposite side of the dingy. As they rowed towards the black pearl Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled.

"Say Jack, how is it your coat came to be in my bed last night?" Elizabeth asked speaking like the pirate she is.

"What do you mean, deary?" Jack asked trying to sound innocent.

"I mean I woke up this morning to find your coat in my bed beside me." She said answering his question, with a smile in his direction.

"Oh that. Well you see darlin' the sheets looked thin and I thought you would get cold so I put it over you before you feel asleep." Jack answered easily. Elizabeth stopped rowing and looked at Jack with a sweet smile.

"Jack that was so sweet. You truly are a gentle men." She looked at him in appreciation. Jack smirked at her.

"Think what you will, love." Jack said and Elizabeth looked at him with one eyebrow raised. She continued to row as did he and they soon reached their destination and Elizabeth and Jack both climbed aboard. Once they where aboard the ship Elizabeth hugged Jack and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you."

* * *


	6. Chapter V

**Hello and welcome back to my Sparrabeth story! :) I'm sorry this has taken so long but I had exams and then I went away and I've just been busy with this and that. So anyways here is the latest chapter its short but I didn't want to add to it because I like the way it is. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have it posted soon. So thanks for waiting/reviewing/favoriting! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own this story plot.**

**Oh and just to warn you I'm setting the ratting to M only because I might write in some more mature parts in the future. Nothing too graphic or bad, but just to be safe I'm going to set it to M. I'll warn you that chapter if I do anything along the lines of an adult scene, so make sure to read up here for any warnings. Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Jack walked into his captain quarters feeling confused and dazed. He took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair and placed his hat on the table, he walked over to his bed and fell back onto it. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Why couldn't he get Elizabeth out of his mind? Ever since he and Elizabeth had kissed his feelings towards her had intensified, he rarely found himself thinking of anything other then her. It was driving him insane! It had only been a week since they kissed but he was already ready to jump off board and swim as far away from her as possible. She was married and there was no way she would leave Will for him, she may have said she wanted Jack to be her first but she was very drunk at the time and didn't know what she was saying.

He also wondered why he had felt so much.... Heat, when they kissed. He had never felt anything close to what he felt with Elizabeth, her kiss was filled with passion,desire, and intensity. There was also another emotion he had felt that really stood out to Jack when he thought back on it, but no matter how hard he tried he could not place it. It was the strangest feeling, something he had never felt before.

"Ugh.." Jack whipped his face with both hands and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, until he remembered he still had half a bottle of rum sitting on his desk beside the maps sprawled out across the surface. He sat up slowly and walked over to his desk to grab the rum bottle, but before he could he noticed his compass sitting open on his desk. He just stood there starring at it. Thinking. He knew what he wanted most. He also knew what he wanted to know most. He grabbed the compass and waited for it to stop in the direction of his greatest desire. It pointed at his door and he walked up to it and opened it, then looked out at the hall of the boat. There she was, she was bending over the railing of the boat starring out at the horizon. Jack frowned when he realized she was probably thinking of Will, and wondering where he was, if he was safe, all that. Jack closed his compass and approached Elizabeth slowly, he _did_ want to interrupt her thoughts of Will but didn't want to be rude. He stood next to her and looked out at the horizon, which was practically indistinguishable from the clear starry sky. The time just continued to pass, after what felt like a long time to Jack he cleared his throat to get Elizabeth's attention. She jumped slightly and turned to look at Jack with a look of surprise written on her face. Jack smiled,

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to disturb you while you where so deep in thought. I just had to clear my throat."

"Its alright Jack. You just surprised me that's all. Did you want to speak with me?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Not about anything in particular. I needed some air, I saw you standing here and thought you might like some company." Jack answered simply. He watched Elizabeth as she turned her attention back to the sea. Jack couldn't help but admire how beautiful Elizabeth was, especially in the moon light, with the water blowing her hair. Jack was snapped back to reality when he heard Elizabeth laugh. Jack returned to reality, and noticed that Elizabeth wasn't laughing a fun laugh but a pained, forced laugh. He watched her with concern waiting for her to share her thoughts.

"You know I was just thinking of Will." She turned to look at Jack with a look of pure pain. "I only ever get to see him once every ten years. And that's only for a day." She turned her face back to the ocean and dropped her head.

Jack just stood there waiting for her to speak. He didn't know why but he felt her pain, it was new to Jack but he couldn't help it. He was after all the one who condemned him to the fate of captaining the Flying Dutch Man. Ending any chance of Will and Elizabeth having a family and a life together. He looked down at the railing as he waited for her to continue.

"I mean I love Will but.... Its killing me. I need a man who will be there everyday when I wake up. Someone I can rely on, to help me, to just be there and have a family with. I need someone who is real, someone I see more then once a decade." Her voice cracked and Jack knew tears where rolling down her face. She breathed deeply for a few minutes then spoke again. "Maybe I'm just being silly. I miss him and its getting the better of me." Elizabeth whispered into the wind. Jack watched her and he felt his heart drop she really loved Will and nothing could change that not even him. He leaned his back against the railing and starred at the horizon behind Elizabeth. He just thought, thought about everything that came to his mind.

"But maybe I'm not." Jack started and turned his head to look at Elizabeth. "I mean it hasn't even been a year yet and already I feel like I'm dying. All I can think of is finding a way out. If this is what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life, maybe my love for Will isn't worth it." She turned to look at Jack. "Do you think a life time of pain and sorrow is worth the love of a man I can only see once every decade?"

"Well 'Lizbeth my darlin', only you can answer that question. You have to really search your feelings and decide what is best for you." Jack answered with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth half smiled and looked down at the water bellow her. "Don't apologize, like you said only I can answer that question. I guess I'm just tired of thinking and sorting my feelings and was hoping that someone else could tell me what to do for once." Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, she inhaled the smell of salty water.

"But...." Jack said getting Elizabeth's attention, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him once more. "I can help you."

"Hows that?" Elizabeth asked sounding disbelieving.

"As you know, I have this trusty little compass that tells you what your greatest desire is. Even if your unsure of it yourself." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled it out, he gently turned her body to face him then, as he had before, took her hand and placed it under the compass. Then grabbed her other hand and placed it on top of the compass so she had it safely in between both her hands. Keeping his hands on hers he added,

"Maybe this can help you to finding what is truly best for you."

He removed his hands from hers slowly and walked back to his cabin, closing the door behind him quietly as to not disturb the other crew mates aboard the ship.

Elizabeth starred after him unsure of what to do next. She looked down at the compass between her hands and bit her bottom lip, as she thought. She looked up again at the door Jack had disappeared behind and smiled. Jack always had a way of helping her in a confusing way, yet she didn't mind. Because every time he did she always ended up learning more about herself. He made her a better person. And even if the journey to her discovery was long and hard she wouldn't give up. For she knew Jack had her best interests at heart and wouldn't help her to do something that would hurt her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and held the compass tightly between her hands, she brought it up to her forehead and inhaled deeply focusing her thoughts on what she wanted most. She slowly lowered the compass from her head and opened her eyes. She moved the hand on top so she had a good grip on the lid of the compass and took one more deep breath. Counting to three in her mind.

One.... Two..... Three!

She opened the compass to see it swirling around in circles. She sighed, not even the compass could tell her what she wanted most. She was about to lower the lid and close it when she noticed it slowing down, she watched it and felt her jaw drop when the compass stopped so it was pointing directly in front of her. She looked up and followed its path with her eyes, she felt shock running through her as she starred at the Jack's door. She couldn't believe it! She stood stone still unable to move. Not wanting to believe the compass. She closed its lid, and her eyes, and focused all her thoughts upon Will. The one she truly loved. She then opened the compass again to see it spinning she felt relieved when it stopped pointing to the horizon beside her. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. It had only been a false alarm. But as she felt herself relax she noticed the needle moving again, stopping so it was pointing at Jack's captain quarters door again. It wasn't a false alarm. Jack was what Elizabeth wanted most. He was her deepest desire. Jack not Will.


End file.
